Last Lovers On Earth
by Julijulgran
Summary: What if someday, the world started to crumble to it's end? Only the teenagers living on. That would be, those who actually could survive. Only the bravest and strongest could survive in this newborn world. And a certain two teenagers would do anything they could do to survive.
1. Fucked Up

**A new story! Again! I promise that I'll keep this one going****, BUT (I'm such a party pooper -_-), I can't promise that I'll update often! Anyway! Let's start! ;P**

_**Summary:**_

_**What if someday, the world started to crumble to it's end? Only the teenagers living on. That would be, those who actually could survive. Only the bravest and strongest could survive in this newborn world. And a certain two teenagers would do whatever they could to survive.**_

* * *

Lucy couldn't remember the last time she tasted something with a rich flavour like fruit tart, strawberry milkshake or _real _meat.

Nope.

When the world suddenly changed, dried meat and canned food became a part of her daily life. Every day.

There would be times when they found some chocolate or coke in deserted supermarkets, but the chocolate had melted and the coke was warm. So that was no luxury really.

But food was nothing to brag about. Not when one can of food could mean death or life, when you before, stuffed all kinds of things in your mouth and complained if it was the least burnt.

Now that the world had decided to make everything completely fucked up, starve only killed 2 of 20 people. The other 18 became food to other _creatures_ that they before called _teacher, mother, father, auntie _and all that shit.

Disgusting.

Lucy and her _''gang''_ had lost a little girl named Louise to the adults today. Only 7 years old.

It always pained Lucy to lose someone from her gang. And it pained her even more to think that it happened quite often.

''Oi! Luce!'' A voice brought Lucy out of her thoughts. It didn't bother her thought; she would be more than happy to talk to Natsu instead of thinking about these things.

''Yeah?'' She said.

''The team that went out for food is back.'' He replied. ''There's not much food tho. It's becoming harder and harder to find food, isn't it?''

Lucy nodded. ''did everyone make it back safely?'' She asked, hoping for the best.

''yeah, we were lucky today'' Natsu answered. ''but they don't have so much food with them. What are we gonna do when everything run out?''

She sighed and closed her eyes. That was what she was thinking about for hours every day. _Food_. Right now, they were pretty OK, but soon they would need to move somewhere else and that could take time. And she knew that it would be dangerous, especially if it meant living in the streets for one or two days.

She started to walk towards their ''kitchen'' with Natsu on her heels, but all it were, were just a campfire and a few dirty pillows to sit on.

The children sat around the burning fire and munched on some beans. The teens stood further back against a wall, chatting and waiting for their turn to eat.

A small girl called Wendy sat and read a book her mother had given her the day before everything broke out. She was a small girl with blue hair, a kind girl. Lucy thought of her as a smaller sister and the 9 year old girl didn't deserve any of this stupid shit.

No one really did.

Their basement started to darken, meaning that it would soon be night. That was the time when the adults where less active, but it would still be all too dangerous to walk out. They could be lurking behind buildings and in alleyways.

Basically everything was dangerous.

Standing five feet from the basement in two or three minutes would be dangerous. Walking to close to walls outside would be dangerous. Make too much sound would be dangerous.

I think you get it.

As much as she hated to admit it, she knew that they had become more clever than the first month were they just took the first thing that came to them and ate it. Flesh of course.

They had become more daring too, which scared Lucy. She wasn't any different just because she had the title leader. She was different.

Strong, brave and clever.

But on the inside she was as soft as pillow.

And she had to stop herself from crying when it all started, for the children. Crying would only bring more fear to their minds.

While thinking some more, Lucy started to walk towards the others to grab the rest, hoping that everyone else had already eaten.

* * *

Gray swinged his axe around, in hope for some entertainment. He had just returned from a hell ride.

He had been out on a stroll in search for food, not alone of course. That would be pure suicide. He had Erza looking to the right, Elfman looking back, Lyon looking to the left and himself forward. They also had a few in the middle, just in case something was to happen.

And like hell something happened.

Those fucking bastards came from the right and of course Erza alarmed, but they just had to be so fucking many!

At least 25 bastards, if not more. And they, the teenagers, were just 7.

They lost 2 and Lyon was bitten in the arm.

Fucking disgusting. And it's even more disgusting to think about what the bastards do to the ones they catch.

But that was a thought that Gray was used to.

Everyone had these thoughts. Another part of their current life.

As the leader, he always tried to make them think of other things. Not unicorns and that fucked up shit. But maybe about a better future with safe homes, being free from the never-ending fear if being eaten half alive and have delicious dinners that fill your stomach completely.

Everyone, even the small ones at the age 3, knew that it was impossible to get back their father and mother. They were either rottening from inside and eating kids or dead.

Shaking his head, he stopped playing with his axe and pushed himself from the wall he had been leaning on.

Gray walked down the corridor of the old supermarket that they now called ''temporary home''.

The doors had been locked up with chains and locks so that the bastards wouldn't come in. They hadn't been in this area yet. They only limp around where they think there is food and so far, they haven't discovered them.

As Gray walked down the cold corridors Gajeel, a very violent teenager, came out from a nearby door. He nodded towards Gray and waited for him to catch up so that they could walk together.

Gajeel was the best fighter in this gang; he had been a well known delinquent at Fairy High and wouldn't mind completely destroying 10 or 15 ''adults''.

''Hey'' Gray said.

''Yo'' Gajeel answered as they walked down the corridor together towards unknown directions.

It became quiet when they found nothing to talk about, not that they really minded. After all, they were two of the toughest ones here and didn't waste much energy on talking.

''so, what happened while we were gone?'' Gray asked quite simply.

''Ah, nothing much. Just the usual shit'' Gajeel continued to look forward as they walked and as did Gray.

Gray sighed heavily, feeling quite tired after the long day.

The days would go by much slower now when the disease had come. Before everything, you could always go out to play at some arcade or go to the entertainment park. If you felt lazier you could stay home and sleep or play some games on the computer.

You couldn't do any of that now. The electricity had stopped working ages ago and the only thing you could do to entertain yourself now, was to play cards or chat with someone.

Boring.

Gray sometimes found it fun to play with the smaller kids, but not often. That was Mirajaine's job, taking care of the kids.

Gajeel turned right into another corridor that Gray thought would lead to the watch tower at the top of the abandoned supermarket.

Gray continued forward, deciding to go to the meeting place where everyone usually hangs out. That's also where they eat and, which is quite obvious, have meetings.

The axe still in his hands, he walked in to the most spacious room in the whole building. Some gazes turned to him followed by smiles and grins.

He was respected in this new world.

''Yo Gray!''

''Heya!''

''Hello Gray''

''Welcome back!''

Gray smiled back at them and sat down at a plastic chair which looked like it could break at any minute.

''Hey!'' He grinned towards them and then remembered something. ''How's Lyon doing? The wound is not infected, is it?''

Gray really didn't want to lose someone else. Especially not his childhood friend.

He knew how dirty and shitty one of those disgusting mouths of the bastards could be and an infection were nothing strange to get after being bitten by those fucking corpses.

Some shook their heads and some continued to chat with their friends, just as they were before he came in.

''We don't know. Lisanna isn't done yet'' a 9 year old boy named Romeo answered. One of Gray's best buddies.

''Ok'' Gray said and looked at Romeo. Gray wanted to do something. Play with kids, listen to shitty jokes or even play with cards, which he both sucked at and hated. Just do something so he could worry less about his old time childhood friend.

That's what he normally did when he worried about something. Do something to distract himself from the problem.

''Romeo, wanna do something?'' Gray asked the Dark purple haired boy.

The boy's face broke up into a wide grin.

''Yeah!''

* * *

Lucy sat at the campfire and watched as the small kids slept. Natsu sat beside her, half-asleep just in case something where to happen.

Lucy couldn't sleep and that wasn't anything abnormal. She was always a little afraid that something would happen on the nights.

That she wouldn't hear them coming in, the screams of help from the kids and then all the cries from all the ones that survived.

So she preferred to stay up. She could sleep on the day. Just a little was okay.

But all the feelings inside were slowly fading. She was the leader and feelings weren't something that could ever come in the way.

If she had to sacrifice herself for all the others, fear of dying couldn't come in the way. Neither love. If the loved one died she would only be depressed and wouldn't be able to fight properly.

Therefore, Lucy had decided to delete her feelings as much as possible. But she wanted to keep happiness.

If someday, this hell, this fucking _hell_, where to return to what now seemed like heaven, she wanted to be able to feel happiness.

Lucy enjoyed thinking to herself like this. It made her more relaxed in some way. If only-

Faint scratches on the door harshly brought her out of her thoughts. The scratch noises were sometimes followed by faint moans.

_No, please don't let it be what I think it is.. _

Her calm thoughts turned desperate as the sounds continued. Lucy looked over her shoulder, in the direction of the big doors.

And just as she thought, it moved a little. Just _a little. _

But that was the sign she was given that they had been discovered.

''Those fucking bastards!.. Can't they stay brainless?!..'' She murmured under her breath as she held her forehead, thinking of what to do.

Her ''murmuring'' had woken Natsu up and he was now looking over Lucy.

''What?'' He asked her, but didn't need an answer when he heard what she earlier had heard.

Natsu's eyes widened slightly and his expression turned into one of disbelief.

''_Now?_ This early?'' He asked another question but this time, more to himself.

Lucy got what he meant. Before they had been able to live on the same place for at least 6 months and so far, it had only gone 4 months. In the world before this one, that wasn't as much as it was today.

They had indeed become more intelligent and that truly scared Lucy. She was afraid that in 2 months or so, they would be able to solve a fucking _Sudoku Puzzle_!

But she had to deal with this now.

Lucy made the first move and stood up, a cold look on her face.

''Natsu. Wake up the small ones up and be sure to _not_ scare them in any way, 'kay?'' Lucy requested of Natsu. She then walked up to the sleeping Levy, her absolute best friend among all girls.

Levy was smart and would probably know what to do in this situation.

She shook the blue haired girl's shoulders and that was enough to wake her up. Levy rubbed her eyes and stared at Lucy.

''Huh? Lu-chan? What is-'' Levy didn't get to finish her sentence before the door broke with a loud bang and a _fucking huge _''adult'' stepped in with that fucked up face with his. A father. Just _great_.

But Lucy didn't feel like _really _cry before she saw the other 50 ones behind him.

* * *

**What do you think? I hope you like it! :3 Please review! :))**


	2. Help

**I hope you liked the first chapter! Well here's the second chap! ;P**

_Previously:_

_She shook the blue haired girl's shoulders and that was enough to wake her up. Levy rubbed her eyes and stared at Lucy._

_''Huh? Lu-chan? What is-'' Levy didn't get to finish her sentence before the door broke with a loud bang and a__fucking huge__''adult'' stepped in with that fucked up face with his. A father. Just__great__._

_But Lucy didn't feel like __really __cry before she saw the other 50 ones behind him._

* * *

''shit!'' Lucy gritted her teeth as she spat out colorful words. As impatient and greedy as the ''adults'' always were, they were already on their move to the smaller children.

Taking the small, weak, wounded or tired. That's what they always did. And the weakest would, right now, be the kids.

Lucy hurriedly stood up and ran towards her iron bat. As she ran, she collided with some terrified kids. Lucy wanted to get them out of here as quick as possible, they couldn't do anything anyway.

She didn't want to lose them either.

''_Natsu!_'' She roared. ''Take the kids out of here! And take some other teenager with you!''

There was a chance that Lucy and Natsu would never _ever _meet again, but this was the only thing that came into her mind right now.

The adults were slow but some of them were faster and the fast ones started to come closer.

Lucy heard shouts from Natsu and understood that he had begun to collect them. When he begun to move away from here, she made a silent prayer that this wouldn't be last time they saw each other.

At the same time it relieved her that she didn't have to worry about the small ones or Natsu dying.

One less thing to worry about… Lucy looked around and saw everyone above 16 stands scattered around on different places, some with axes and some with kitchen knives and other ''weapons''.

A certain pair of twins had already begun slaying the bastards. Sting and Rogue. They only took this as a game that in some way became real and they always fought over who killed most adults.

Not that Lucy ever minded, it was only good. Some didn't dare to kill them, afraid to be surrounded by ''adults''as they were fighting.

The _huge_ adult had started to move towards her and looked at Lucy with empty eyes. No scratch that. They weren't empty, _mostly._ The only emotions that those cold eyes held were hunger. They really were disgusting. Thinking about food all the time. Human flesh and if there wasn't anything else, then they would eat animal flesh.

Lucy felt sorry for the dogs that were still alive. They had nowhere to go and eventually, when there were no food left, they would have to eat each other.

Lucy had seen the stray dogs eat a puppy once. And now that she thought about it, they were almost no different than the bastards.

The huge ''adult'' moved as he was drugged and it looked like he could fall over at any minute. He was slow too, almost too slow.

Lucy prepared herself to strike as she started running over to him. As she came closer to him she jumped up and swung her iron bat at his head, making his head give off a pleasing sound.

And just like that he dropped to the ground, dead. And this time he really was dead.

Lucy just stepped over his big body and continued on to the big crowd of half dead parents. She swung the bat over and over again at those who came too close to her.

In the corner of her eyes she could see Aries, an adorable and innocent girl, being dragged away on the ground by those creeps.

Aries didn't move, but that didn't mean that she was dead. She could just be paralyzed from shock or something..?

''_Aries! Snap out of it!'' _Lucy roared as she continued to slay _fathers_ and _mothers_. When she didn't get a reply from Aries, who _always_ replied (if she wasn't unconscious of course), she saw that her head was slightly bloody.

Lucy knew that she was dead and couldn't avoid it by any excuses anymore.

She started cry from frustration.

She was such a _fucking excuse of a leader. _The tiny second Lucy was gone in her own thoughts a bastard had grabbed her arm and none too gently started to tug her to him.

She chuckled, tired from all this hell. Her eyes were slightly wide from anger and frustration; _she really_ _didn't want this anymore._

Aries had been dear to Loke, Lucy's half-brother who had sacrificed himself for everyone on an earlier attack. As he was dragged away alive he had shouted to her that Lucy had to protect Aries no matter what. Now, Aries had been dragged away dead instead. The only positive thing about it was that she was dragged away dead. Lucy was sure that Loke had been eaten alive.

The bastards didn't care if the thing they ate was living or dead, as long as it was fresh flesh.

As she thought about it more, more tears had been falling down her cheeks. Her thoughts were cut off _again,_ when Lucy felt something wet and disgusting on the arm that was being tugged on, so she turned to look what the hell that was.

And of course it would be a bastard. Without teeth. Nibbling on her arm. In a very disgusting way.

Lucy felt herself smile as she raised her bat to kill the bastard who dared to suck on her arm like a lollipop. But just as she was about to bring it down, something took hold of her striking arm and tugged it back instead.

She gritted her teeth a little, not wanting to scream out loud. It hurt.

The bastards took advantage of everything and started to grab her in all kinds of places to take place in the meal. She struggled against them, but they still had the same strength as a living adult.

Lucy felt slightly sharp teeth dig into her waist and just as the mouth was about to rip the meat from her side, someone crushed the head of the one that bit Lucy with a hammer.

''Better be careful Luce~!'' A voice said to her in a teasing manner. It was either Natsu or Sting and knowing that Natsu was gone somewhere with the kids, Sting is the only one left to talk that way in this situation.

The bloodstained hammer then continued to crush the skulls. And they fell to the ground one after one, dead. When Lucy was free enough she took her chance to kill the last one who held her.

''Thanks, Sting!'' I shouted to him, knowing that he had already run away somewhere to continue his and his twin brothers little game.

I looked over my shoulder, only to see more ''adults'' coming in.

The teenagers were starting to get tired after 25 minutes of nonstop, intense fighting and Lucy knew that they had to escape soon. She was also aware of the wound on her waist, that's probably going to be infected.

They would certainly not have enough time to go to the ''infirmary''and grab bandages and that stuff. She would then suffer blood-poisoning and die like everyone else who got bitten.

Only 1 out of 10 survived an infection.

Lucy was sure that she was going to be one of the 9. But before she died, she was gonna do one thing.

Make sure that everyone got to a place that was safe enough to stay at for at least some months. Then she would probably wait for Natsu too. Lucy would choose him to be the next leader, he fit it more than she did and Lucy still didn't know why she was the leader in the first place.

Stopping her train of thoughts, she opened her mouth to shout for them to run.

''Everyone! Run! It's coming more of them!'' Some of them opened their mouths to protest, two of them were Rogue and Sting, but Lucy stopped them. ''You all know that you're tired! Some off you are even wounded! Hurry up and follow me!''

They had always kept an emergency exit, just in case something where to happen. They were lucky that that one hadn't been invaded yet.

Lucy made a run for the door with all the others behind them, killing the bastards who came in the way. Sting and Rogue killed some extra of course.

As Lucy came closer to the door, she raised her iron bat and pulled it down, breaking the wooden planks that they had nailed up so that the bastards wouldn't get in as easily as they did with the original exit.

The wound hurt when she ran and she had to resist the urge to slow down when she ran. No one noticed her pain and it was better that way. No one would tell the others to stop for my sake. That would be stupid.

Lucy was already prepared to die. It wasn't something she was afraid of anymore. But she couldn't deny that she had wanted to live when everything was over.

Have a family of her own and watch when everything was restored to what it was before hell stepped up a step.

Everyone continued to run as fast as they could, most of them wanting to get the hell out of there and but two wanting to stay just a little bit longer. Lucy had started to slow down just a little; the pain her waist caused when she moved as she ran at full speed was too much.

She didn't notice some bricks on the street and ran over them, just to fall forward on the street right on her wound.

''_fuck.._!'' Lucy gritted her teeth to hold most of it in. Everyone stopped to wait for me to get up and she really tried to but it wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. Her foot had start hurting too.

Probably a sprain. Just her luck.

Sometimes she really wondered why her parents called her lucky Lucy. It seemed so idiotic in this moment.

Lucy held a hand over her wound to stop a stones and dirt from the street to get on the open and bleeding wound.

How fucking sharp could those teeth have been? Have some of them started to transform into vampires?

Haha… Lucy tried to make a dry joke inside her head, but who would laugh with her? No one.

After Lucy had been on the ground for a good 2 minutes everyone started to worry slightly. The Lucy everyone knew would stand up right away, that was one of the many reasons they had chosen Lucy as their leader. She didn't sulk over the past.

Rogue stepped forward and reached his hand out to her. She took it and tried to stand up, but it was hard when she had a sprained foot.

Rogue's eyes traveled down to where she held her right hand and saw what she was both trying to hide and to get to stop bleeding.

His eyes widened as his eyes continued down to her foot that only touched the ground with her toes.

''Oi… What the hell…'' He said and looked her in the eyes once again with a bit of shock and disbelief. Sting had also come forward, wondering what could make Rogue, his twin, to make such an expression.

His expression turned the same. _Great_. If they continued to stare at me like that, everyone would wonder what was wrong and that would only take more time. They didn't know if they were safe yet, so Lucy wanted to get away from here as fast as possible and find a place where they were safer.

So Lucy decided to just bear with the pain. She started to run, which didn't go so well with her limping leg, but it went faster than walking.

Rogue came behind her and grabbed her under her arms and was sure not to grab the waist, which would have made the wound even dirtier with his unclean hands.

No one had clean hands here, so it wouldn't have mattered who touched it. Well, maybe Taurus, Lucy always thought that he was dirtier. That pervert.

He then lifted her up and sat her on Stings back. He grinned at her and Lucy almost didn't have enough time to swing her arms around his neck before he took off. Everyone ran after him like they did after me before I had sprained my foot.

Lucky Lucy.

Lucy heard rasping sounds that came from her right, so she looked over and saw 7 adults limping to them.

This is the reason why walking near walls could be dangerous. They could just pop out of alleyways when you walked by. When you walked in the middle, you could see them earlier and dodge them.

They decided to just ignore them and continue run, they weren't that many and slow anyway.

As they ran, they noticed that more and more ''adults'' came limping after them and they were soon surrounded, just as they were back at the, now abandoned, basement.

''Why don't you just leave me here? They will be happy with one for now, not to forget that I'm already dying'' She made her point as she sat at Stings back. ''When Natsu comes back, make him the leader and in the meantime, you and Rogue can be leaders, 'kay?''

''No! What the hell Lucy?! We'll find another gang and they'll help us, understand? Now shut up and just sit still so I can help them'' Sting answered her now turned down offer. Instead of sitting still, Lucy started to wiggle. Very much.

''Put me down and escape!'' Lucy shouted to Sting and this time, in his ear.

* * *

Gray was taking a small nap, when he was woken up by some loud noises. Irritated, he sat up.

''Oi! What's with the noise?!'' Gray shouted, hoping to get an answer as soon as possible. Sleep was important, if you wanted to be able to fight well the next day.

''Apparently, there's a small gang outside. Surrounded'' Lyon answered. He had luckily survived an infection, which Gray was very thankful for. He would never admit it though.

''What?'' Gray mumbled and started jogging towards the watchtower. It was Gajeel's job to watch over everything around from the watchtower, but knowing him he could very likely just be asleep. Stupid Gajeel.

Gray made a mental note to scold him later.

He started climbing up the ladder to the watchtower in a quick pace. And just as he thought, Gajeel was fast asleep on the floor, built of many different things, like plastic parts, wooden planks and other things.

''Gajeel!'' He shouted in the delinquent's ear before walking towards the shitty fence to see what was going on. And just as Lyon had said, a group of teenagers were outside his gangs ''home''. Surrounded.

They were about… 15? And the ''adults''… maybe 28 or so?

As Gray got this in his head he thought they were fucked. He would have thought they had had a chance if they had been in a good state, but they practically looked shit.

Especially the Blondie on the other Blondie's back. Her ripped tank top were bloody on the other side it was worse than Lyon's had been. At least that's what Gray thought; he couldn't see 100 from up here.

He watched for 2 minutes or so. Watch them fight the bastards; it went better than Gray thought it would. They weren't as shitty as another gang Gray had seen once. Actually, they did more than okay. If they were in top form he was pretty sure that they could have killed at least 70 ''adults, if not more.

The problem was that it came more bastards. That gang wouldn't last much longer.

Without much thought, Gray ran down to the meeting place again and said, ''let's help them a little, shall we?'' He smirked as he said this.

This would without a doubt spice his ''day'' up.

* * *

**Tip from the author: if you listen to music while reading fanfiction, it will bring more emotions to the story.** **I listen to pop music while writing this and it helps a lot!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ;P**

**Thanks**** for reading and please continue to! ;))**


	3. Two Leaders

**Thanks to you who followed, reviewed or made this a favourite! I'm gonna put some Graylu in this one! Hope you like it! Let's start! B)**

**bookworm-anime: Yeah, they're zombies! I'm sorry for not making it more obvious… for some reason, that word seems pretty boring -_-. **

_**Previously:**_

_**Without much thought, Gray ran down to the meeting place again and said, ''let's help them a little, shall we?'' He smirked as he said this.**_

_**This would without a doubt spice his ''day'' up.**_

* * *

Gray picked up his axe from the ground and put on his headband that he always wore so that his hair wouldn't get in the way while he fought.

''I want Gajeel and Laxus with me!'' He shouted out and began walking towards the chained door, knowing that his companions weren't far behind him. He stopped before the big door and glanced at Cana, a _very _lazy but bubbly girl that was quite good at fighting, but preferred to take care of the doors.

''Oi, Cana. Mind opening the door? Hurry up'' He said with a lingering irritation in his voice. Cana jokingly saluted.

''Yes, sir~!'' She laughed quietly as she started to unlock the chains that held a certain kind of _creature _out of their home. She was used to it so it took around 2 minutes or so.

Better safe than sorry, y'know.

When the locks fell to the floor, Gray hurriedly pushed the door open with Laxus and Gajeel on his heels. When they stepped outside, a not so fresh smell met their noses. After all, nothing that went on electricity worked anymore. And the fridges were worst; they seriously smelled like a walking dead relative.

Just like those limping ''persons''!

Gray heard Cana close the doors behind him as he quietly jogged towards the group of teenagers and ''adults''. He wanted to be as quiet as possible, but he knew that that was just a waste of energy. It doesn't work like that at all. You can't sneak behind them for some reason.

Gray didn't know how the fuck they knew that humans were nearby when they, the teenagers, sneaked like professional ballerinas. He wasn't sure if ballerinas sneaked, but they were quiet. Maybe the bastards just have that sort of a brain.

But he really doubted that they had a brain at all. If Gray someday had the chance to knock on one those rotten skulls, he would test and see if it echoed.

It was fun to sneak, so he did it anyway. Laxus were just casually walking behind him with his pipe in his hands and that look in his face. His eyes were almost closed, wanting himself to look completely uninterested, but in fact he was super thrilled. Show off.

He would fit one of those guys in movies that throw a bomb, turn around, start walking, feel the explosion behind him and then say something stupid like ''don't mess with my girl'' or something.

Gajeel was… running towards the group. He sure was carefree.

As Gajeel reached the bastards he gave out a shout and started not-so-nicely kill them with his saw. Yeah, a _saw._

When they were at an abandoned shop with tools and that stuff, he had picked a saw. Gray insisted that he'd take something more… practical? But no, Gajeel had insisted that he felt these ''vibes'' from the saw and that he didn't feel them from any other tool in that big damn room. Iron nerd.

Back to reality. As gray neared his goal he started to jog, wanting to get to the somewhat fun thing.

And like that, the three boys started their ''hunt'' and when there was only a few, like 5 or 8 bastards left, he decided to talk with the other teenagers for a while, leaving the bastards to Gajeel.

''So, how're you doing?'' Gray didn't know where to start and he couldn't invite them in just yet. After all they could be traitors or something like that.

The blondes glared at him, probably wondering what the fuck was wrong with his head. How could he not read the situation? Lucy was pretty sure they looked like Gollum or something. Maybe even like the walking dead that had hurt them in the first place

Gray had looked up into the grey sky as he had talked and he soon sensed the glares.

''Cool it! We just helped you, right?'' He put up his hands in front of him in a defensing manner. The blondes glares softened a little bit, but the hard stares weren't completely gone

Sting decided to talk.

''mind helping some more?'' He raised his eyebrow as he asked his question. As he saw Gray hesitate a little bit he opened his mouth again. ''This blonde chick on my back is having a little problems''

Sting looked a little worried behind the asking stare. Gray looked at her shirt and it was bloody, just what he had seen from the watchtower. He wondered why she had to sit on the blonde boys back. He could understand that it hurt, but she could at least walk.

Sting could read his expression, which was one of his specialties. Reading expressions. Lucy would sometimes think that that it was creepy in some way, but in this diseased time, it had turned out to become quite handy.

''she sprained her foot'' Sting stated simply and slowly became more impatient; he wanted to get her wound cleaned as soon as possible.

Gray sighed. ''Alright… you can come in and we will help you with the wounded. But in return, you have to help us fix more bandages and that stuff, when you have helped us with that, you have to move out from our place, 'kay?'' Gray was serious as he said this. Not like he was before, ''How're you doing?''

Sting seemed to lighten up and he became his usual self again. Lucy liked the normal Sting better than the serious Sting; the happier they are in their usual mood, the scarier they become when they're angry.

''Did you hear that Lucy! We're going to get help! You're going to survive and then we can help them and become frie- we need to hurry up'' As fast as Sting remembered that they needed to hurry up and help Lucy, he turned serious again.

Sting bowed deeply as a sign of gratitude and forgot that Lucy was on his back. He bowed so deeply that Lucy tipped forward. Just as her head was about to hit the ground, she felt arms take her and lift her up from her fall.

''Whoa, careful there! We don't have _that_ many bandages!'' Lucy looked up and saw the black-haired teenager that had decided to help them. She felt his arms holding her waist as he held her. They looked each other in the eyes, but not for long, after all Sting really wanted his dear leader fixed.

* * *

A few minutes after they had been welcomed in in their home, Lucy had been ''escorted'' to the infirmary by a girl named Lisanna and her sister Mirajaine. Both young, like Lucy.

Sting was talking to his twin Rogue and the smart girl, Levy, as they waited for Lucy to return. No one had asked about Natsu or the small ones yet, too busy thinking of what the hell just had happened in the last two hours. Everything had gone by fast when _they _had broken their way in, not to mention the loss of Aries.

Gray was watching the visitors from his plastic chair, wondering what exactly had happened. It involved the ''adults'', he knew that much. Deciding to get to know them a little more, he started walking over to the small group of three. The small blue haired girl, the Blondie and the gothic guy.

As he came closer to them he could hear the blonde one talking with enthusiasm. That didn't surprise Gray so much, there were such people in every gang.

He cleared his throat to get their attention, which he was given kindly.

''do you mind if I chat with you a little?'' he asked with a perfectly raised eyebrow. The others shook their heads and Sting jumped a little on his butt to the right, making place for Gray to sit.

''What's your names?'' Gray asked them, giving all three of them a short glance before looking at the blonde again, knowing him the best.

''My name is Sting, that's my twin Rogue and the little one over there is Levy Mcgarden!'' Sting said, introducing everyone to him before looking over to the pouting Levy and mumbled sorry to her quietly.

''Nice, my name's Gray Fullbuster. I'm the leader of this gang!'' He proudly announced to them. ''Where's your leader?''

Levy looked at him and smiled a little. ''That would be Lucy Heartfilia, the blonde girl at the infirmary!'' She seemed so happy when she said this, probably proud of her friend. Rogue let out a small smile as he was reminded of Lucy. She always held them together, no matter what. It made everyone respect and love her.

Sting grinned at Gray's surprised face. ''Her?'' He raised an eyebrow at them.

All three nodded their heads while smiling, if only they knew how weird they looked. Gray nodded back and understood their strong bond with their leader ''Lucy''.

Just as he was about to ask some more a voice broke through the thick and dusty air. ''Yo everyone! I'm back!''

The three plus Gray looked up to see a beaming blonde girl. Levy seemed overjoyed to see her friend again. ''Lucy!'' She hugged Lucy and giggled slightly. As she hugged her friend's slim waist tightly, Lucy winced a little but didn't let the smile fall off her face.

This didn't go unnoticed by Gray, but he stayed on the ground, observing Lucy and the other three. They seemed happy that she was alright, but was there really a need to be? She could very likely just tell them that her wound was infected. That would break their smiles in less than a second.

Sting stood up with a smile on his face, just as big as before. ''Let's go tell the others!'' The three nodded and started walking off, leaving Gray and Lucy alone.

After a minute of awkward silence, Lucy sat down and decided to break the awkward and quiet moment. ''Thanks for the help, I really appreciated it'' she smiled at him and he returned a small one.

''No problem. Was the wound infected?'' He was curious, wondering if she had made it or not. She shrugged her shoulders, looking unsure.

''I don't know, the sisters said that the wound was too deep to know now. I'll find out if it is in a day or so…'' She looked Gray in the eyes, nor breaking her strong look for a second.

He returned it of course. ''So… What happened exactly? I mean, only an idiot would go all too far away from their safe place'' He knew what he was talking about, Lucy noticed. She nodded and looked to the side a little, thinking of how to explain it. Simple or more detailed?

Simple, she wasn't in the mood to go into details today.

''I stayed up when everyone was asleep; I kinda guarded them you know? Back then, three hours ago, we had a home with everything that we needed to survive. Suddenly I heard scratching noises from the door, then moans and groans. I started to become worried that _they_ might break in so I woke up the little girl that you talked to not so long ago. Levy? Yeah, anyway, she's smart. Before I could ask her anything, a fucking huge bastard came in and then a big battle happened. We lost many, I don't know how many, but the bastards were more than 50'' She looked at her waist and Gray understood that that was where she had been hurt.

She looked at Gray again. ''When I understood that we would die if we stayed, I said that we should retreat, and we did. We ran quite far before I tripped on a stupid brick, causing me to sprain my foot… Sting had to carry me on his back and then we became surrounded by the ''adults''. You probably know the rest, am I right?'' She asked him.

He nodded at her question and started to feel sorry for her. They had been through so much shit. The sorry feeling faded before it could develop into something else. Then again, who hadn't been?

''Well, I'd better go and…'' She was tired and couldn't come to remember what it was called. ''… uh… you know'' As she stood up, she lost her balance, both from her foot and her lack of sleep. Lucy fell forward right onto Gray, on his chest, faces inches apart from each other. Their eyes widened before Gray gripped her arms and gently, not to hurt her, laid her down on the ground beside him. ''You should probably sleep before you do anything else… I'll be with the others if you want to ask something!'' He smiled at her as he stood up and dusted some dust from his pants. Lucy closed her eyes, and for the first time in a year, felt safer than ever.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter was boring and if the Graylu was boring, but hey! This is not a school it's a living hell! So there probably won't be any blushing faces and stammering sentences in a pretty long time!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! **


	4. Infection

**PLEASE REVIEW!:)) I'm glad that some of you like it! I would be overjoyed if some of you gave me advices and that stuff, maybe what could happen in the story?**

**Well anyway, let's start!**

_**Previously:**_

_**''Well, I'd better go and…'' She was tired and couldn't come to remember what it was called. ''… uh… you know'' As she stood up, she lost her balance, both from her foot and her lack of sleep. Lucy fell forward right onto Gray, on his chest, faces inches apart from each other. Their eyes widened before Gray gripped her arms and gently, not to hurt her, laid her down on the ground beside him. ''You should probably sleep before you do anything else… I'll be with the others if you want to ask something!'' He smiled at her as he stood up and dusted some dust from his pants. Lucy closed her eyes, and for the first time in a year, felt safer than ever.**_

* * *

Three days had gone by since Lucy and her friends ''moved'' in with Gray and his gang. Three days had gone by since their home was invaded and three days had gone since Natsu ran away with the kids to safety.

It was kinda stupid to say that they had run off to _safety_. They could have run off to a worse place, a nest with _adults_. Yukino, Sting and Rogue's cousin, was gone, so she guessed that Natsu had taken her with him. It was good to know that he wasn't alone out there with the kids. And he wouldn't be able to take care of himself either, knowing him; he would probably be one of the first to die if he didn't have the rest of them.

Deciding to be a little social, Lucy walked over to the others by the burning campfire. It was night, so something had to light the big meeting room up. Lucy spotted a small dark purple head in the middle of all teenagers. Wondering who it was since she hadn't met this one before, she walked up to the purple head.

''Hey!'' She started and the _purple head_ looked her way. ''I haven't seen you before, what's your name?'' She smiled as she saw that it was a young boy, probably around Wendy's age.

The boy smiled back at her, not so big, but it still counted as a smile. ''Romeo. You're Lucy right?'' He looked her in the eyes and then glanced over at a group of three teenagers. Lucy looked over to where he was looking and saw that it was the three best friends. Levy, Sting and Rogue. ''They mentioned you.'' Romeo once again looked at Lucy.

''I see.'' Lucy nodded at the kid. She studied him a little and noticed that he had a weapon in his belt. She was surprised, after all kids shouldn't fight dangerous thing like _those._ ''Do you fight?'' She wanted to know if he really fought or if it was just a décor to make him look tougher.

He shook his head. ''No, but I'm going to when I grow up!'' He grinned at the thought. Lucy frowned a little at this. First of all, maybe he wouldn't even have the chance to grow up and second, that wasn't anything to be so excited for. But she smiled back at him anyway, knowing that fighting was a dream every guy had. She thought of Wendy again, they would probably make good friends. If not something more developed than good friends.

''You know. Back at our base before it was invaded, I used to have a little sister called Wendy, she's around your age. I'm pretty sure that you would make good friends!'' She said to him.

''Is she dead?'' He wondered. Lucy had after all talked as if she were dead. She shook her head.

Before Lucy had the chance to talk to Romeo further, Gray decided to break in. ''Time to search for food! I want…, Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, Erza and Laxus with me!'' He shouted out from the big doors, waiting for the ones he chose to come. Lucy pouted a little, feeling depressed for not being chosen. But she knew the reason and decided to stop sulking and be off some help. She was going to help here while the others were gone.

Gray wanted to see if Sting and Rogue were good or not. If not then the others just had to protect them for a while. They would never be picked again if they ended up being bad, that would only drag the others down and maybe, cause more deaths.

When everyone was ready, including the thrilled and over excited twins, Cana opened the doors to let them out. Before Sting and Rogue walked out into the suffocating air they looked back at Lucy, grinning like no one else could. In these times.

Well, the only one who grinned was Sting. Rogue just waved a little before following the group who had begun walking. Lucy smiled back at them before turning around to look back at the others. A bang could be heard as Cana closed the door, not wanting uninvited guest to start a food war as they walk in.

Lucy limped a little when she walked towards Mirajaine and her sister Lisanna.

''Is there anything I can do? I hate being useless.'' She said to the Strauss siblings when she reached them. They looked at her for a moment, probably thinking about what a wounded person could do. After a while Mirajaine smiled and put her hands on Lucy's shoulders.

''Why not check on your wound before doing anything?'' She suggested and forced Lucy to sit down on the dirty ground. Lucy thought that it was a good idea, so she didn't struggle.

Lisanna lifted her shirt just so that the hem of her tank top reached the beginning of her chest. Lucy couldn't see her wound since Lisanna's arm and Mirajaine's hair were in the way.

Mirajaine covered a troubled expression as she had taken off the bandage and saw the wound. It was swollen and festered, a typical sign on an infection.

Lucy saw through her cover and knew that it was infected. ''Lucy, I'm sorry. It's infec-'' Mirajaine began to apologize, but Lucy held up a hand and shook her head.

''Why apologize? It wasn't your fault now was it?'' She started and stared at Mirajaine who looked at the wound once again. ''I'm not afraid anyway. This happens often in the current life, so why should I be any different?''

Lisanna looked troubled, but she knew that it was true. Now that they didn't get so much food, their bodies grew weaker and couldn't put up a good defense against bacteria.

Lucy started to wrap up the bandage around her waist again, not a new one tho. To make less bacteria come in to the wound, they could at least take a new bandage. But they couldn't afford it and had to take her old, dirty bandage again.

''Well, thanks for your help anyway!'' Lucy said and smiled at them as she let her tank top fall down again. They smiled back, but didn't feel much better. They had known Lucy for three days or so, but she had been kind to everyone here. ''back to the help thing, is there really nothing I can do?''

The sisters thought for a while. Lisanna's face broke up in a small smile. ''Well, both Mirajaine and I have to count all our supplies, so why not entertain the kids?'' She said.

Lucy nodded eagerly and beamed at them. She loved kids and finally had the time to be around them.

Lisanna and Mirajaine started to walk towards their storage, talking a little along the way.

Lucy walked over to the kids and played all kinds of games with them. At least those she could play, she watched and cheered when she couldn't participate in their small but fun games.

* * *

Gray was sweating a little as the sun glared down at them. Before he had loved the summer, but now he hated it. The burning sun only made the air thicker, the smell more unbearable than it already was and the bastards hungrier.

''this fucking weather…'' He grumbled grumpily under his breath as they, much like the adults, walked down the deserted streets. In the middle of course.

''Oi! Shouldn't we check out the cinema or something?'' A voice that Gray didn't recognize asked in full spirit. He looked back at the group that he had taken with him and saw Sting stare at him. He didn't seem tired or hot at all, nor his twin brother.

Gray grunted. ''Too dangerous, let's go to the store over there instead.'' He pointed at a store a few meters ahead.

The windows were whole and that was a good sign. But there were always risks, so he didn't let his guard down.

Gray could here Sting groan a little too loud. ''_What?_ Got problems?'' He really wasn't in the mood right now and the weather wasn't doing anything better at all.

''No, not at all!'' Sting hurriedly answered back, knowing that Lucy wouldn't be happy if he made their leader dislike him. Gray nodded, not wanting to waste his breath anymore.

As they stood outside the store, everyone checked for any signs of bastards. Everywhere except the back, that would also be too risky. Who knows how many there could be there if there were any.

Everything seemed good so far, so Gray made a sign for Laxus to step forward. He did. '' I want you to crush the windows, OK?'' Gray asked and heard another groan, but only the beginning of it.

Rogue had smacked him, Sting, on the arm, knowing that one more groan would put their current leader on the edge.

Laxus crushed the window with his iron pipe and everyone stepped in, listening to the glass as it made noises when they stepped on it.

The shelves were untouched and tons of food was on them and in the broken fridges. But the smell told everyone that it was mostly rotten or moldy.

''Ok everyone, take everything that's edible, useable or that we need, such as bandages and that shit!'' Gray said to everyone. He laid a black sack in the middle of the shop where they could drop everything. He started to go through the shelves, glancing at some and carefully watching others.

He found some batteries, only two or three but they were important. Gray didn't let go of his axe as he took the batteries with his left hand. Batteries weren't something that they found every time they searched for food; it was something they found once in three months.

He glanced to the right and saw the twins. They were about to open the storage room's door when they suddenly stopped. Sting grinned as he raised his hand to them and winked three times. The sign that adults were nearby.

When everyone became silent, small rasping sounds could be heard and metal meeting the ground, probably food cans falling of the big shelves.

For the first time in these three days, Gray saw Rogue smile a little. Gray didn't know about their game, so he just thought they were really fucked up in their heads to be happy when the adults were coming. Sure, Gajeel was excited about them and all, but he wasn't happy. He just held the lust to hit something so that a cracking noise could be heard and then it fell limp to the ground. He was angrier at them, really.

Soon everyone had raised their weapons, ready to defend themselves when the weak wooden door would fall.

A few minutes later, 3 or 4, the door started to bend inwards. And it broke, revealing fucked up and ugly faces moaning and groaning.

''Mmah…''

Sting and Rogue being the closest to the door, started to smash their heads, one after one. The bastards would stick their heads out of the door, only to get their heads cut off or brutally smashed by a hammer.

All Gray and his gang could do was to watch them and listen to their counting voices.

''7''

''9''

And on and on. Soon the bastards stopped coming, so they stopped. Sting turned around to smirk at them, wanting to act cool.

He heard a shallow moan beside his ear. A smart adult had waited for them to drop their guard. But Rogue hadn't turned around yet, so he saw it happen and just sliced the monsters throat with his long kitchen knife.

''13'' Rogue smirked. Another victory to him.

Sting looked rather stunned, this had never happened before. Lucy's talk about them being more intelligent had been right. But Sting being Sting, he forgot it in 5 seconds.

''Rogue! That isn't fair!'' He tried to come up with something to blame it on but couldn't come up with anything.

''But it was.'' Rogue once again smirked before going back to collecting food.

''Next time I'll show you how awesome the great Sting Eucliffe really is!'' Sting shouted back at his twin before following Rogue to help him.

All the others could do was to stare at them. They were odd, but great in fights.

_Those three will be coming with us next time to. _Gray was really amazed by both their childishness and strength.

Lucy continued to laugh as she tickled a 4 year old. The child really laughed as he was tickled by Lucy and he kicked his feet around, in hope for Lucy to stop if he did so. But Lucy didn't stop and soon all children up to 7 were on her back, begging to be played with.

She was going to have as much fun as possible in the little time she had left.

* * *

**What do you think? I'm quite pleased with it actually! ;) I'm sorry if I spelled wrong somewhere! :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Thanks to you who reviewed! *Pecks your cheek* ;P**


	5. Pity

**Yo! Time for the fifth chapter! I guess… Anyway, let's start! :P**

* * *

**Previously:**

_**Lucy continued to laugh as she tickled a 4 year old. The child really laughed as he was tickled by Lucy and he kicked his feet around, in hope for Lucy to stop if he did so. But Lucy didn't stop and soon all children up to 7 were on her back, begging to be played with.**_

_**She was going to have as much fun as possible in the little time she had left.**_

* * *

Lucy continued to laugh and play with the kids, but soon her body started to ache slightly and she started to become dizzy.

''I think that's enough, 'kay?'' She said to the kids who started to complain and sigh. ''We can play some more some other time, how about that?'' The kids cheered up and started to smile again.

Lucy smiled tiredly back at them, but they didn't seem to notice her weary eyes.

She lay down at the solid and hard floor, close enough to the camp fire for her to get some warmth. She sighed as she looked at the kids who were now calmly talking to each other.

They wouldn't have anything fun to tell their kids when they had grown up. Nothing at all.

Sure, their story would be exciting for those who hadn't been through it all. But they wouldn't ever understand the terror everyone felt every day. When they woke up, under the day, when they fell asleep.

It would certainly be written down in some stupid history book. Just like the Plague.

They couldn't ever understand the pain of those who suffered from Plague, but they were close enough.

Just as Lucy were about to doze off, hoping that her dizziness would be gone when she woke up, the loud sound of the doors opening broke through the dirty air.

''Yeah, right…''

''We were amazing right, right?''

''I said yes already!''

''But I were the most amazing right?''

''Do you ever shut up?...''

''I know that sentence… But where from?... That's right!''

''What?''

''everyone from the old basement often told me that!''

''Why don't you shut your trap then and listen to them!''

''So mean… Right Rogue?''

Lucy could hear two voices arguing, one of them possessing a very familiar voice.

She decided to ignore them for now. Lucy didn't want to listen to Sting's ranting right now. Definitely not if he were just going to go on and on about him slaying all the bastards.

So, she turned her back towards the door and pretended to be asleep. And hopefully, she would actually fall asleep during the process. Her ears 'twitched' slightly when someone's shoes created quiet sounds as they met the ground again and again.

''…''

Lucy could feel two pairs of eyes stare intently at her back. For now she decided to ignore them, _again. _

After a while of intently staring, the persons started to whisper. Or rather, the _person _started to whisper.

''_do you think she's asleep?''_ The voice that belonged to the cocky blonde whispered.

''…''

''_Oi! Rogue!''_

''no''

''_what?!''_

A heavy sigh.

''I don't think she's asleep.'' Rogue said in his normal tone. ''I can see that by the way she's breathing.''

Damn Rogue and his brain. But she didn't like losing, so Lucy decided to act with it.

With a tired expression on her face, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She then looked at the twins and stared at them for a while, pretending to wake up.

''Hey guys… So you're back?'' Her voice was slightly hoarse, just like a newly awakened child.

Rogue looked at her suspiciously. She could try as hard as she could, but he wouldn't believe her cheap acting. ''Liar'' he spoke in his monotone voice.

Lucy glared at him. He glared back. Their contest was soon cut off by a deep chuckle. The three looked over to the direction of the noise that had disturbed their 'fight'.

There stood Gray, a hand over his mouth as if trying to stop himself from laughing, which probably were the reason too. His shoulders were shaking. A typical sign of laughter, not to forget the unmistakably amusement that overflowed in his dark eyes. Gray noticed all three looking at him seconds after their attention had turned to him.

He laughed out loud as he found it funny how all of them held such strong glares towards him.

''What _is it?_'' Lucy said in an annoyed voice. She didn't like to be laughed at, neither did the twins. After all, Rogue and Sting held the strongest self-pride of everyone in this basement and they would not let it get stomped on.

After Gray had calmed down a little he looked up at them with a big grin spread on his face.

''Nothing really. I just find it amusing how you can have such arguments in these times.'' He said, his grin slowly crumbling to a smaller smile.

Sting shrugged. ''It's not like any of this can change our personalities that much. Sure we get sadder and scared, but our arguments never stop, really!'' He said with a proud smirk, only to get hit by Rogue.

''Nothing to be proud of, idiot.''

With that Gray started to laugh again, harder than before. Lucy was stuck on her spot, watching her friends have fun. She had decided to tell them about her 'decease'.

''Can I say something?'' She said.

The attention of all three males turned to her, each of them raising an eyebrow.

''Well…'' Lucy started. She didn't know how to say it. He boys looked at her with weird expressions on their faces, wondering what the hell took her so long to 'say something'.

Fuck it.

''The wound. Mirajaine and Lisanna checked on it earlier and it was, sadly, infected.'' She said with a straight face as she looked at the three boys. They had sad expressions, Rogue and Gray, Sting had a desperate one. He was one of the most stupid persons she had ever met and yet he knew the most about how to survive.

He knew that she was going to die and he didn't take it lightly, they were childhood friends.

Silent sobs came from him as he hugged Lucy, afraid that if he was to let go, she would fall limp in his arms, dead. Lucy hugged him back, feeling her bare shoulder get wet from her friends tears.

Sting felt bad. He had promised to Lucy after she had been bitten, that everything was going to be fine and that she was going to get 'fixed'. Now here she was, speaking of dying as if she had expected it the moment those ugly teeth had dug into her skin. He had hoped that he could give her hope, but he had failed.

After a while Rogue came too, but he didn't hug her, Rogue isn't that kind of person. He crouched down beside Lucy and looked down in the ground, creating small patterns in the thick dust.

All Gray could do was to watch the three besties grieve and cry. He felt small tugs at his heart and his body became heavy, as if his blood had turned into black, dirty oil. Gray had never felt this way before, this sadness. Gray had cried when his mother had died from the decease, her being one of the first victims, but the heavy feeling had never been there.

_I'm just sorry for them… That's it… I don't know any of them that well to be crying for their loss. _He thought, making his own explanations of the feeling in his head.

''You know… We won't have to search for food in a while, so I'll help as much as I can.'' Gray tried to make them a little happier, which didn't help. At least it didn't on the twins. Lucy smiled at him, happy that he tried.

Gray smiled back, glad that he could get someone happier with his small words.

''Thanks.'' She said to him over Stings slightly shaking shoulder.

''You're welcome.'' He answered back, waving his hands three times from side to side in the air.

Sting let go of her aching body and stood up, starting to walk away, disappointed and sad in many ways. Rogue followed his twin and for the first time, shed small tears.

Lucy stayed on the ground, a little too dizzy to walk or stand up. Gray wanted to keep her company for some reason. He guessed that he just _pitied _her.

He wasn't really close to anyone here and the heavy feelings in his chest were undeniably, in his opinion, pity.

''I'm sorry about-'' He started but was cut off by her hand that she rose in front of his face.

''I don't want pity.'' She answered with closed eyes. Lucy thought that maybe if she closed her eyes her dizziness would calm down.

It didn't. It only got worse when she closed them, Lucy felt like the world was spinning and her head started to ache painfully. Her throat felt weird and she became warmer by the minutes that went by.

Soon she found herself crouched over on her arms, throwing up transparent, thick liquid.

It gave off a bitter taste in her mouth and she threw up some more, her stomach emptier than it was before, if that was possible.

''Are you alright?'' Gray kneeled down beside her and took off his 'shirt' so that she could wipe her mouth with it. She looked up at him with weary eyes.

''I'm alright,-'' She threw up some more before she could finish her sentence.

''It's okay, take it. I'm sure that I have another shirt somewhere,'' Gray stood up. ''I'm just going to get some water okay?'' Before he could start to walk off to their not-so-big storage he heard her mumble something that he couldn't understand at all.

''What did you say?'' He turned around to look at her pale and sick form.

''I said, I have to put away my DS later.'' She said with a serious look.

Gray started to get worried. What the hell was she talking about? There were no games here.

He continued to walk towards their storage after staring at her crumbling body for a while. His brows furrowed as he thought about all that had happened under the day. The biggest thing that had happened under the day was probably her and her infection.

It was indeed pity he felt for her… Right?

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter became shorter than the other chapters, but school has been really busy and all so I thought that I had to write a little at least! But I hope you like it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ;) Thanks to those who did!**


	6. Brass Knuckles

**Hi and thanks for all the reviews that I've gotten from you readers so far! I really want to thank you for that! I know that the story so far have just been… er, the beginning? But I decided to get to real business now! **

**Let the real story begin! =D**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_**Gray started to get worried. What the hell was she talking about? There were no games here.**_

_**He continued to walk towards their storage after staring at her crumbling body for a while. His brows furrowed as he thought about all that had happened under the day. The biggest thing that had happened under the day was probably her and her infection.**_

_**It was indeed pity he felt for her… **__**Right?**_

* * *

''Here you go. This is the only bottle you get, got it?'' Gray gave the water bottle to Lucy. ''Don't drink it all up right away.''

Her head ached terribly and all she wanted was to do what the black haired teenager had told her not to do, but she knew better than to do that. So she pressed up her desires in a corner of her head and sipped a little on the warm water.

She felt the water slid down her dry throat and the feeling was better than any feeling she could come up with. Even though it was warm, it helped against her headache.

Warm water didn't chase away anyone's thirst as much as cold water would, but it kept them alive and that's what mattered.

''Well, I'd better go help Mirajaine with the storage. You have your friends if anything would happen, right?'' He looked down at her, as he preferred to think, pitiful form. ''Bye,'' And with that he turned around with his arms crossed over his chest as usual, leaving Lucy with the water bottle that she for the moment treasured as much as her life. Which kinda made sense.

But before he could take his sixth step, a loud banging from the door echoed against the walls, making everyone quiet down and turn their heads towards the source.

The first thought that came up in everyone's head was of course the daily one. _Adults?_ The thought made them afraid and the air grew thick with tension. Gray silently listened, his full attention on the door.

''_Open up! I know that there's someone in there! Hurry!'' _The door blocked out most of all the noises from outside, but those who listened carefully could hear a muffled voice.

Lucy recognised the voice, but it was hard to judge the voice when she almost couldn't hear it.

The twins had better hearing than everyone in the big basement and could make out the voice's curves and tone. Their eyes widened and Sting started to smile a little in hope.

Maybe _he _could help Lucy to get better again! Lucy would get better again! The thought made him overjoyed and Rogue thought the same, it wasn't easy to see that he was happy though.

''Gray,'' a voice brought the said ones attention towards the person who had said his name. ''There's three brats outside, what are we gonna do?'' The gruff voice that belonged to Gajeel continued.

Just as Gray was about to answer the voices from outside stopped him.

''_Hurry up! Please!'' _The voice sounded desperate and panicked.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow before narrowing them towards Gray. ''I forgot to mention something, two things actually.'' It was so Gajeel to skip things that always turned out to be very important to know in the end.

''Two of the three are unconscious and there's a group of adults on their way… Sorry,'' Gajeel apologized for not mentioning the indeed important information earlier.

''Damn it! Why didn't you say something earlier!'' Gray cursed at Gajeel before picking up his axe and pointing towards the strongest fighters that would get to help Gray, but this time none of them being Gajeel.

Gray seemed heartless and sometimes he was, but he wouldn't leave a person alone with two heavy bodies and a pack of hungry parents.

Sting and Rogue had collected their weapons long ago, wanting to help _him_, their friend.

Cana opened the big doors without hesitation, despite the danger that could be at the foot of their entrance. The four that Gray had pointed out ran out, only to see the two unconscious persons being dragged away by the greedy zombies. The person who was conscious jogged after them, being careful to not drag unwanted attention. _He _had no weapon after all.

Erza, one of the chosen ones, rushed forward towards them with her machete that she had found in an expensive antique shop. Erza had a big heart and she protected any person who was in danger.

Sting and Rogue followed soon after, this time not bothering to play their game. This time they took it 100% serious. After all, two of their friend's lives were in the hands of one of them.

When they came close enough to the person, Sting threw an Iron pipe that he had found in the basement towards _him._

''Natsu! Take it!'' Sting shouted with a big grin. The pinkette's eyes widened when he saw the twins behind him. The weapon landed in his hands as he took it mid-air, a big grin forming on his lips.

''Thanks!,'' Natsu shouted after the twins who attacked the ones who held the other two teenagers. And that's basically all the adults.

Natsu caught up to them and rammed the pipe in one of the ''drugged parents'' skull, making it fall to the ground dead. The pipe wasn't as comfortable as his brass knuckles with blades on had been, but it worked.

One of them got a hard jab in the stomach, another in the neck and many of them getting their heads crushed.

Erza's kills were much more clean then theirs. If they even could be clean. She slit their throats, stabbed their heads or cut up their stomach. Blood soaked the ground along with some rotten organs and now that they thought about it, her style was the dirtiest.

All adults lay dead on the ground, the two unconscious on top of them. Gray hadn't even killed one, being to slow out of their basement.

Natsu walked forward and lifted his companions up on his back before turning towards the four. ''Thanks for the help! I would've kinda died if you wouldn't have come out…'' He said with a weird expression.

''No problem! We're friends right?'' Sting said to the pink haired guy.

Gray motioned towards the mall that they lived in and raised an eyebrow. ''You can talk inside our basement, it isn't so safe hear you know?''

The five of them ran back inside and Cana closed the door behind them.

Lucy was asleep on the ground next to the almost burned out campfire, her bottle half empty. She had been so heavily asleep that she hadn't noticed Natsu knocking on the door, Gray shouting, Cana opening the doors, some running out to fight, them coming back and Cana closing the door again.

She dreamed about the time before this apocalypse. When her mother and father where laughing together with her.

She smiled in her sleep, getting the warm feeling that she always carried in her chest a year ago. The feeling in her chest and the smile vanished as someone shook her shoulder, waking her up.

''Luce, our buddy's back,'' Sting said as he continued to shake her lightly.

''Luce!'' The voice that she couldn't recognize before shouted out in the air. Her eyes shot open in surprise. Was it _him_?

When she saw that it really was him, Lucy quickly sat up. She regretted it soon after, her head exploding from the sudden movement. Lucy winced and Natsu worriedly watched her.

''It's no big deal. I just… er, remembered something,'' She said to him. Being as stupid as Natsu is he shrugged it off, believing in what she said. The big grin returned and he rushed forward and grabbed her shoulders, making her wince again.

''Guess what!'' He shouted out, super excited over something that's probably not even worth remembering.

''There's a safe place one hour away from here! No adults, mountains of food, games, clean water and medicine!''

Everyone's eyes widened as he rabbled up everything that only existed in their dreams.

A _safe_ place, what the hell was he talking about?

* * *

**I'm sorry for the short chapter. Again!**

**Blame it on the school! Hope you enjoyed!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to those who did! ;))**


	7. Zombie Quiz

**Feel free to ask anything you wonder about the story or if you want to give advices! Thanks for all the reviews! They really motivate me! ;P Well, let's just get started, shall we? :D**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_**''Guess what!'' He shouted out, super excited over something that's probably not even worth remembering.**_

_**''There's a safe place one hour away from here! No adults, mountains of food, games, clean water and medicine!''**_

_**Everyone's eyes widened as he rabbled up everything that only existed in their dreams.**_

_**A**__**safe**__**place, what the hell was he talking about?**_

* * *

''_What _the _hell _is this pink haired wannabe talking _about!?''_ Gray narrowed his eyes at the now growling Natsu.

''And what the hell is that supposed to mean, huh? I'm not a fucking wannabe!'' Natsu growled out and stared at Gray with his slanted eyes. Gray growled back.

''If you're not one then why the hell did you just come here and _act_ like a fucking Disney hero!?'' He shouted in Natsu's face. The news that Natsu came with clearly wasn't to his liking.

It was too much of a fairytale to be true.

''Fine then, don't believe me! Just wait 'til the other two wake up! You'll see!'' Natsu didn't like to be accused to be lying at all.

''Fine!''

''Fine!''

''_Fine!''_

''_Fin-!''_

''If you two don't stop fighting, I'll personally chop you up and throw you to the adults from the watch tower!,'' The 'monster Erza' said in her most threatening voice. The boys stared at her.

''Hmph! I guess I can get along with…'' Natsu skeptically stared at Gray for a moment. ''… _him _for now,'' He finished and turned towards his friends that he had missed so much.

Gray glared at the back of Natsu's head, but decided to comply anyway. He quietly walked away, grumpier than ever.

''Natsu, I think I'll go… and rest some more! Let's talk later, 'kay?'' Lucy said to the pinkette. Natsu looked at her with sad eyes and it made Lucy feel bad, so she quickly came up with something to say that could make him a little happier. ''You can always talk to Sting and Rogue meanwhile, right? I promise to talk with you later,'' Lucy stuck out her pinky, waiting for Natsu to shake it with his.

''Alright, but you _have _to talk with me later, 'kay?'' Natsu raised his pinky and shook it with hers. He really wanted to talk and joke with his best friend again; it had been so long since they last did it.

''Pinky promise!'' Lucy smiled at him before releasing his little finger. He smiled back at her, but his attention was drawn away by a certain two twins as they, not Rogue only Sting, came jumping towards him.

Lucy sat still at the spot for a few minutes, begging her head to calm down a bit so that the aching could stop for a minute. It didn't help, so she decided to go to her real reason for leaving.

Gray.

He interested her in many ways and she wanted to be friends with him. Or at least get to talk and get to know him a bit more.

When she stood up her head protested greatly and she almost fell down to the ground right away, but she closed her eyes to let the most of her dizziness go away. When her aching head calmed down, she walked over to the chair that the grumbling Gray sat on.

''Sorry about my friend back there, he kinda hates losing…'' Lucy awkwardly laughed as she sat next to Gray. His head quickly turned in her direction.

When he saw that it was her, he looked down on the ground once again and continued to make patterns in the dust with his dirty fingers.

Lucy tried to come up with something to talk about so that this awkward silence could stop. As she came up with the 'thing to talk about' she giggled slightly, earning herself a weird look from Gray.

''What?'' He grunted in his husky voice of his.

''You know, I did one of those 'will i survive the zombie apocalypse' quizzes once,'' She continued to giggle a little, thinking that it was quite funny. Gray looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. ''On the walking dead site,'' Lucy added and as she remembered her result she started to laugh.

His mouth turned up a little and soon a small smile spread across his face. ''How long did you survive?'' He asked with an amused glint in his eyes.

Lucy looked away, but continued to laugh heartedly. ''Er… 6 hours?,'' Lucy's laugh became more nervous as she answered his questions. Gray laughed at her.

(**A/N: I did the quiz on the 'walking dead' site and that was my result… T^T**)

''_6 hours?''_ He sounded amazed by her result. ''I survived a year and a half!'' He chuckled as he jokingly pointed a finger in her face, showing her that he was better than her.

Lucy smirked and shoved the finger away. ''If that's your result, then my mom totally owned you! She survived the whole apocalypse!'' She laughed at his expression. ''But it stood that she lost a leg 'tho!''

Gray smirked at her. ''Well, my dad survived the whole thing _and _didn't lose a limb!'' Gray grinned as she silently looked him in the face and sighed.

''I guess I can't beat that…'' their laughing died down but the smiles stayed. However Lucy's disappeared as her wound started to hurt. Like hell. She tightly gripped her stomach and crouched over a little, the pain massive to her fragile body.

Gray soon noticed Lucy's weird movements and let his gaze roll over to her. His eyes widened as he saw her pained expression. ''Oi, are you alright?'' He hugged her back with his left arm and looked her in the face, concerned.

They had only been friends for like, five minutes or so, but it felt like they had known each other for long when they got to talk like normal teenagers.

Lucy shakily nodded and tried to smile at him but failed as it turned to a weird grimace.

''No you're not!'' he touched her forward with his other hand and the looked at her more carefully, noticing that her face was drenched in sweat. ''And you're burning up to!''

He took the hand that had earlier been on her forehead and put it under her slightly shivering knees. When he got the grip, he lifted her up in his arms, carrying her. He hurriedly walked over to Natsu and the others, thinking that maybe they could help their sick friend.

If he could, he would rather help her all on his own, but the problem was that he didn't know a fucking shit about medics and that crap.

''Sting! Rogue!'' Gray wasn't in the mood to call for the wannabe, so he just called for the twins instead. But of course, the wannabe's attention would turn to him too, after all the twins and he had been chatting.

They saw Lucy in his arms and panicked.

They rushed forward and took her out of his arms to go and lay her somewhere else so that she could sleep. Gray found himself missing the blonde's warmth and company.

His heart ached as he saw her pained body curling over on the ground.

Why did he feel this way?

* * *

**Okay! I changed my mind! I'll be writing shorter chapters, but more often! I really don't have the time to write longer chapters… so… Yeah! :3**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for those who did!**


	8. Smirk

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! It really gave me a power-up to continue this story! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like two weeks, I was really tired and I had so much homework before summer vacation and that stuff, but here you go! Chapter 8!**

**{Recommended songs/tracks for this story is music made by **_**Dirty Elegance, **_**the album **_**Finding Beauty In The Wretched **_**are my favourite album and has the most suited tracks for this story. Tracks in that album that I prefer when reading this fanfiction is **_**Down The hOle, Accouchment and Leaves Of Autumn.**_**}**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_**They rushed forward and took her out of his arms to go and lay her somewhere else so that she could sleep. Gray found himself missing the blonde's warmth and company.**_

_**His heart ached as he saw her pained body curling over on the ground.**_

_**Why did he feel this way?**_

* * *

Gray sighed as he watched the sleeping blonde. Her face wore a troubled expression and she let out pained sounds from time to time. The unknown feeling in his body hadn't left him for even a second since she fainted and it bothered him, a lot.

Gray ran a sweating hand through his ink colored hair, getting it out of his wet face. The summer couldn't get any hotter than it was now.

He remembered how he, Lyon and his mother Ur would walk down to the beach every summer. They would play volleyball, eat ice-cream, bath and build sand castles. But he couldn't remember that the weather had been this hot before. Gray scoffed and a bitter smile stretched across his face.

The world really wished for their death. At least that's how it seemed.

Everyone gets thirstier than they normally do when it becomes this hot and that mean that less people could handle hunting for supplies outside. He being the leader, Gray _had _to hunt. He wouldn't be the leader if he wasn't strong, but the sun affected him too of course. Only that he ignored the terrible heat and kept pushing his body forward.

Sadly, zombies don't burn in the sun like they do in Minecraft.

''Did something happen to Luce while I was gone?'' Gray heard an annoyingly familiar voice behind his back, making him turn around.

''Oh, It's only the wannabe.'' He said to the pink haired male. Seriously, why would a _guy _dye his hair pink?

(**A/N: No offence to those guys, boys and gentlemen who dyes their hair pink!**)

''I'm not a wannabe, you cold-hearted _princess_!'' Natsu replied in his loud voice and stepped right in front of Gray to glare at him. Gray sighed and glanced over at Lucy's form again, making his heart clench in that weird way again.

''Nobody told you? Such friends you have,'' Gray said to the teenager in front of him, making the pinkette raise an eyebrow.

''Told me about what?'' Natsu questioned the black haired guy, completely forgetting about the insult.

''Apparently, I don't really know any details; Lucy was bitten by a bastard back at your old basement. She was told yesterday that it was infected.'' Gray answered, his voice somewhat heavy as he spoke.

Natsu's eyes widened as the facts reached his ears. Lucy was _infected?_ The words echoed in his head so loudly that he forgets a thing. A very important thing and this thing can possibly _save_ Lucy from her infection.

Before he could speak up, something cut him off.

''Oi! Gray! The two others are waking up!'' The loud and strong voice of Erza shouted through their basement.

Gray stood up from the ground and glanced at Natsu who just stood there and stared at Lucy. He had heard what Erza had said, that much knew Gray, but Natsu made no move to go to his other two friends.

''Aren't you going to say hello to them? Standing there and staring at her won't save her, y'know.'' An unfamiliar feeling spread in Gray's stomach when he practically said that Lucy would die. Which wasn't a lie. She would die; he had known that in about 24 hours now, but somehow it felt as if his body and mind realized that _now_.

The feeling that continued to swim around in his body hurt and it was getting on his nerves. _What the hell is this feeling?_

''Gray!'' Erza shouted again, breaking his thoughts into pieces.

''I'm coming, I'm coming,'' Gray answered and with a final glance at the still unmoving wannabe, he walked over to were the two sat.

When he reached the group of kids and teenagers he looked over at the strangers. A boy with sky blue hair and a girl with cold eyes. The girl smiled a smile that was next to a smirk, while the boy just silently watched everyone, not liking the all the attention.

''What's your names?'' Gray finally said, getting everyone's eyes on him.

''I'm Minerva.'' The girl said and Gray narrowed his eyes a little at her tone. He didn't like when people looked down on him and that was just what she was doing, if you listened properly when she spoke you could hear it.

Gray's irritated gaze rolled over to the boy.

''Jellal Fernandes,'' He said shortly, looking Gray straight in the eyes.

''You're the wannabe's friend, right?'' Gray asked. Jellal and Minerva raised their eyebrows at the nickname. ''Natsu,'' He said.

Minerva laughed like an old lady, which was more annoying than her voice. ''I wouldn't say friends. More like… companions,'' She smiled the smile that disturbed Gray again.

''You know what I meant, don't play stupid,'' Gray wasn't in the mood right now. He wanted to sleep and just dream about something good, like an ocean of cold water bottles or a castle of food. Or the world before the disease came, that was the best dream.

''You're 'companion' said that you know a place that is safe. Is that true or just some other fucking bullshit?'' These two seemed to have their minds on earth, something that the wannabe didn't. If these two said that it was true and explained a little bit to them, then he would _maybe _believe in them.

Minerva spoke up again. Gray wished that the guy wasn't so uncomfortable with all the attention, because he didn't want to deal with this girl anymore.

''Yes, what the 'wannabe' said is true. The only thing that isn't safe is the 1 hour trip there.'' She let her gaze roll over everyone, from the left to the right .Her cold stare stayed at the small kids longer than it did on the bigger ones.

''But about half the amount that is here right now will die, probably all the babies.'' The smirk that had been hiding behind her disturbing smile finally crawled up to her lips.

The small child's that were around 4-6 started to sob at the last comment. They hadn't been outside the doors a single time since they moved here. They weren't trained or experienced for fights, nor had that much stamina to walk for long.

Gray growled at her. ''_That was unnecessary 'information'_.'' He smirked back at her a little, but his eyes stayed narrow and cold. ''Besides, do you really think that I will let that happen. I'm not a leader for nothing.''

Before Minerva could reply to Gray, Natsu came rushing to the group. He stopped before Minerva and stared at her. ''Minerva! Give me the bandages and those other things that clean wounds!'' Gray's eyes widened, but he stayed silent.

Minerva raised an eyebrow at him. ''Why?''

''My friend! She's going to die, we've got to help her!'' Natsu seemed desperate and this amused Minerva to no end.

''Why should I? Natsu, she's no different from everyone else here. She's already infected, right? Then let's save those things for someone who has a chance of surviving-''

''_Minerva!_'' Natsu glared at her, not liking it when she thought of Lucy as dead. She was going to survive, He had decided that much.

Minerva simply rolled her eyes and gave him some bottles and a roll of bandages from her a small leather bag at her belt. He rushed away to Lucy's still sleeping form, but stopped in front of her.

''So… How do you do this?'' Gray groaned and smacked his forehead. He was hopeless, how had he survived this far?

''Let me do it, wannabe.'' Gray said and started to walk towards Natsu and Lucy with a hurried pace.

A new feeling had appeared in his chest. This one made him new energy in some way. It made him want to help her fast. Gray didn't understand at all. And that annoyed him greatly.

* * *

**Sorry for the late and short update! I have been really lazy lately and haven't been in the mood to write at all, but here you go! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to those who does! ;) **

**It makes me want to write more if you review! And please tell me if something seems weird and I'll explain it to you! ;P **


	9. Protect You

**Early update! Yaay! Thanks for all your fantastic reviews; they really make my heart turn into pink slime! That's disgusting…**

**There was a person in the reviews who asked if I could explain how these 'adults' became what they are, so I'm going to try and squeeze that in in this chap! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_**''So… How do you do this?'' Gray groaned and smacked his forehead. He was hopeless, how had he survived this far?**_

_**''Let me do it, wannabe.'' Gray said and started to walk towards Natsu and Lucy with a hurried pace.**_

_**A new feeling had appeared in his chest. This one made him new energy in some way. It made him want to help her fast. Gray didn't understand at all. And that annoyed him greatly.**_

* * *

The liquid that had been in the small bottle ran down her stomach as Gray carefully poured it over her wound and someone close by let out a strangled hiss. He quickly looked up at Lucy's face and saw that her eyes were open, but he had clumsily moved his hand too much during the process. The bottles content spilled over her wound none too gently.

''What the hell are you doing! That hurts!'' Lucy shouted, now sitting up and glaring at Gray, her eyebrows almost touching each other.

''I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!'' Gray quickly realized what he had done and apologized. Lucy sighed and shook her head, irritation spilling over in her hazel eyes.

''If you do it, do it properly. And don't get startled by such a small sound, you'll look stupid. Which you did by the way.'' She said to him.

Gray growled a little at the last comment, but stayed silent. He reached for the bandage and took it while grumbling a little.

''You sound like a 100 year old man when you grumble like that. Stop it,'' Lucy continued to insult him.

''What's with all the comments? Lay it off,'' Gray started to grow annoyed. Again.

''It's not my fault that someone got scared by such a small sound and poured the whole fucking thing on my _fresh _wound,'' Lucy growled out at him. The bite still stung and it was his fault.

''I'm sorry! I said it before didn't I?'' He replied. ''Now stay quiet so I don't get startled again and stuff the whole bandage roll into your freaking _fresh _wound,'' Gray looked her in the eye for a second, before unwrapping the bandage.

His dirty hands gently wrapped the clean fabric around Lucy's scarred stomach. The two didn't say anything in ten minutes, Gray concentrated and Lucy irritated.

Lucy came up with something to say after five more minutes, wanting to break the uncomfortable silence that she had caused.

''So, are they awake?..'' She asked and looked at him.

Gray nodded, knotting the bandage in a knot to make sure that it wouldn't fall off.

''Yeah, about an hour or so,'' He answered and looked at her. Lucy covered her stomach again with her crimson red tank top. ''Jellal and Minerva,'' He said the girls name with dislike.

''You don't like the girl?'' Lucy asked.

''A total bitch, scaring up the smallest ones and thinking that she knows everything,'' He said.

Lucy made a small noise of understanding.

''Where are the others by the way?'' She asked Gray, surprised that they weren't nearby.

''I told them to get away. It's hard to concentrate when you have someone staring at your hands as if they were adults or something,'' He answered and Lucy made another noise of understanding.

At the mention of adults, Lucy remembered the whole incident from beginning to now. Her small talk with Gray had made her forget, but when he said that single, tiny word, she recalled everything.

The news on TV, saying that an unknown disease had killed a man at the age of 34. His insides had rotted and some even turned to thick liquid. The rapports continued and the deaths increased. Soon nearly 200 people had died, but none of these 200 people were children. Every grown up started to panic, afraid of this disease that spread like fire in dry grass. Those who lived alone started to travel away from the city, fleeing to another country or somewhere where they thought would be safe. Parents took their children and moved.

No one knew where this disease came from, making it even scarier. Even the most famous scientists didn't know what this was.

The moment when everyone flipped out was when the big incident happened. Lucy had read in the newspaper one day and seen the article on the first page.

'_IN-HUMAN CREATURE IN FIORE, MAGNOLIA'_

_An in-human creature was found in an apartment by Nick Johnson. From what we have been informed, this creature was eating on another human, his or hers child to be more exact. Nick was his or hers neighbor and was going for a walk when he had heard strange noises from inside the room where it all happened._

_The first thing he did was to kill this creature with a nearby baseball bat. The child was dead when Nick-_

Pictures of the dead 'adult' covered the whole page along with the half eaten child. Everyone left on the same day. If they made it, Lucy didn't know. She was still in the city left in her father's big mansion. He had left her there the night before, without her noticing.

Remembering everything from the start shook Lucy. She had put up a wall, to protect her from breaking down. She felt the wall breaking, brick by brick.

''Lucy?'' Gray called out to her when he noticed her silence. Her shoulders began to shake slightly and small pearl of water formed in the corner of her slowly breaking eyes. ''What's wrong? Hey,'' He said to her.

Small sobs left her pink lips and she covered her eyes, ashamed that she was weak.

Gray's eyes softened as he looked at her face. No matter how much she covered her face, avoiding being seen crying wasn't possible when you cried this much. He slowly crawled over and hugged her now fragile body.

Gray couldn't blame her for crying. Kids shouldn't go through this. The terror of being eaten alive, being eaten at all. Or being chased.

Lucy were no exception, Gray knew that. From the beginning, when she came here, he could see right through her. The majestic wall that stopped him from going any further.

And now, the wall had fallen.

''I- I don't want this…'' She cried in his chest, slowly embracing him. He slowly stroked her blonde hair to soothe her.

''I know. No one does…'' He whispered and hugged her slightly tighter, making her do it automatically too.

She started to cry harder and Gray could feel his black T-shirt getting wetter. Holding her to his chest like this, somehow, felt right.

''But I… promise that,'' He stopped a little. ''We'll make it,'' He softly said to her, letting his hand trail down to her back. Gray started to rub her back, slowly.

Lucy started to calm down a little and her eyelids started to feel heavy.

Then Gray said something that she didn't expect him to say. But it made her calm down; relax into his chest, it made her smile. Fall asleep without any worries at all. Lucy believed him.

Even he himself didn't understand it completely, but soon a warm smile covered the surprised look. That's right. That's what he would do, because it felt right.

''_I'll protect you_''

* * *

**Okay! So I explained the whole disease thing as best as I could, if there's something that you still don't understand, then just ask in the reviews! I'll answer all your questions!**

**Except the things that spoil the whole story! I won't say anything about that!**

**And I put more Graylu in this one too! Don't worry tho! The action will come soon enough!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to those who does! ;))**


End file.
